Violet Virus
Violet Virus is a 2018 introduced and an all-around character. She is the daughter of The Virus and studies at Monster High. Character Personality Violet is a kind and trusting person. She is very intelligent and speaks fast. She would choose anyone over her if she had to pick. Violet can't keep a friend because she can't shut her mouth for a long time. She has a strong relationship with her father. Her hobby is entering computers and messing with programmes in them. She doesn't want to break them, she only does it for fun. However, the results aren't always pleasing. Appearance Violet is a short, greyish purple ghoul with long,wavy black hair with blue streaks. She has got aqua blue eyes. She wears a black t-shirt with a keyboard on it, a grey jeans-like vest, blackish leggings and a silver belt. She wears aqua blue boots on high heels ans silver bracelets. She always wears a grey helmet, resembling a computer screen, with her pony tail sticking out the back and two reproductors and an antenna on top. Her grey purse is shaped like a computer mouse. Abilities and Skills Electrocuting-she is able to zap anyone with her fingers when she wants to, or when she is begged to. She takes this as her hobby, when she uses it on Toralei Stripe or Cleo De Nile. Entering Computers - She can enter computers to either mess them up for fun, or to repair them, which she is not very good at. Relationships Family Violet has a strong relationship with her father, The Virus, because it was him who created Violet from lightning bolts, chips and codes. Her mother is a big computer screen, that hangs on the wall in the parents' bedroom. Violet has got an older sister named Vivian and a younger brother, Victor. She has a very good relationship with Vivian, who she often visits, however, her relationship with her brother isn't as good. Her aunt is Spamela Virus, who Violet kinda dislikes and she is mentioned to have twin sons. Friends Violet's BFF is Lagoona Blue, who has been very nice to Violet since her start at Monster High. Violet and Lagoona share many subjects together, like Art Class, Swim Class and Maths. Their pets don't really get along, but electricity and water never go together very well. Amy Pousa is a very nice ghoul, who encourages Violet when she is sad. They are friends because they are both clumy (Amy in walking and Violet with computers) and both like to talk. Enemies Violet dislikes Cleo De Nile for her extra fancy style and selfishness. Cleo also isn't very nice to Violet either. Toralei Stripe is Violet's main bully. They have pure hate for each other. Everytime Toralei tries to be mean to Violet, Lagoona splashes her with water to help Violet. Pet Her pet is a purple robotic Trojan horse named Troy. Violet's father (with the help of a Mad Scientist) created him for Violet when she was eight years old. Since then, Violet has fallen in love with her pet and they are still best buddies. Troy is also the friend of Jane Boolittle and of Frankie Stein's pet Watzit. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Virus Category:Electrical Beings Category:South american